


吻

by AkiJune



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiJune/pseuds/AkiJune
Summary: 又名女债父偿/论让一个安卓闭嘴的最佳方案/一次意外的醉酒/ED大副又耍流氓





	吻

**Author's Note:**

> 这是两年前写的吻了，答应了小伙伴写的Rita Kiss梗~昨天上随缘发现五月一号的时候又有人回复了文章，很开心！没想到还是有人喜欢这条船的~就发来这里了w。希望大家也能喜欢！

Riker热衷于下厨，也热衷于邀请朋友们一起分享他的最终下厨产物。但是很明显，自从某次——也是他第一次——在ED上炒了蛋之后，他的朋友们就经常以各种理由拒绝他的邀请（那时候ED的首席医官是Pulaski，她是拒绝的得最勤快的那个，然而这个记录被之后回来的Crusher打破了 ）。Worf是少数欣赏他的厨艺的人，虽然他几乎从不口头称赞。而Data则是从来不拒绝的那一个，即便他每一次都会孜孜不倦地告诉Riker“这道菜里面食材碳化的比例比正常数据高出了17.94%”（“是的，Data，但这并不是非常影响整体的口感不是吗？”），或者“您又在这道菜里面加入了高于正常水平的氯化钠，不过较之上一次减少了5.03%”（“谢谢夸奖，Data，我下次会再少放点盐的”）。

或许是由于今天一场和某蕴含着丰富二锂矿的星球的外交谈判进行的超级顺利，又或许是今天Troi穿了一条超级好看的新裙子而新剪了头发的Picard看上去分外精神，总而言之，Riker今天的心情非常好，好到他想下厨（“这并没有什么直接的关联，Imzadi，你只是想下厨了。以及抱歉，我今天晚上得看完最新的心理学研究报告。”——在Riker询问Troi是否想和他共进晚餐的时候Troi通过心灵感应想都不想就拒绝了他）。他愉悦地询问了LaForge（“抱歉，今晚我得给轮机室的部分系统进行个升级。”）、O’Brien（“我今晚约了Keiko，抱歉长官。”）、Worf（“虽然我很愿意接受这个邀请，长官，但是今晚我轮值，所以抱歉。”）、Wesley（“抱歉，我今天晚上要在实验室监测一项进入最后阶段的实验，这关系到我这段时间的论文…”），然后抱着最后一点希望却毫不意外地又一次被Crusher拒绝（他为什么要说又？）。Riker几乎是要绝望了，但是从不拒绝他的Data重新点燃了他的希望——“好的，指挥官，我今晚并没有其他安排。”

 

* * *

 

所以现在Riker坐在他舱室里的餐桌前，Data坐在他的对面。他们无声地切割着面前盘子里的牛排——Data的那块看起来似乎煎得恰到好处，但是Riker自己的那块有点焦了，只有一点点。

“指挥官，你的厨艺较之原来有了很大的进步。”吃到一半的时候Data说道，“特别是对于火候大小和调味品用量的掌握，如果你接下来可以考虑一下如何进行符合美学的装盘的话那会更好的。好的装盘可以对视觉系统进行一定的正面刺激并促使……”

“Data，”Riker笑了笑，及时打断了Data，“谢谢。”

Data看了看Riker，低下头继续吃自己的那份牛排。一时间两个人又陷入微妙地自己吃自己的饭的诡异情况中。这有点让Riker不自在。这完全不像两个朋友在一起吃晚饭，Riker想，他们需要一点话题来消磨掉一些时光。虽然在某种意义上Data是个 **话唠** （Riker在心里给“话唠”两个字加了重音），但基本每一次都是别人打开了Data程序里的那个可能存在的“我搜索到了这个东西的相关资料所以我情不自禁地要把我搜索到的全部念出来”开关。所以很显然，Data从不是那个擅长发起对话的人——

“我不知道为什么我会突然想要说这个，”Data突然开口，“但是长官，你吻过我。”

“嗯。”Riker点了点头，插起了一块牛排放进了嘴里。

……？！！

等他意识到Data说了什么的时候，他字面意义上地被呛到了。Riker一下抓过面前那杯来自复制机的红酒（半杯，严格意义上来说）猛地灌了下去。他缓了缓，然后说：“你刚刚说了什么？”

“你吻过我。”Data的语气依旧很平静，平静到就像是在谈论今天星图的测绘数据和结果一样，他甚至都没有停下手中切割牛排的动作。

但是Riker无法平静。“什么？”他问，“为什么我一点印象某没有？这是你在练习的最新的笑话么？”

“不是。”Data终于抬起了头，“严格意义上来说是你吻了Lal，但是介于我把Lal的主要程序都转移合并到了我自己的矩阵里面，”他抬起手指了指自己的脑袋，“你可以理解为你吻了我。”

Lal？Riker眨了眨眼睛，他过了一会儿才想起这位在ED上短暂的呆过一段时间的另一位安卓，Data美丽的、拥有丰富感情的女儿——一个可爱的安卓女孩，在第一次见面的时候就给了Riker一个吻，没错， **第一次见面** 。而且这件事发生在十前，Riker相信有一半的船员目睹了这件事（他还记得Data看到后问他“你为什么要吻我的女儿？”虽然Data语调没有任何起伏，但他发誓他听到的是一位父亲对于他占了自己女儿便宜的控诉。不过拜托，明明他才是那个被占了便宜的），最后他落荒而逃了。然后在半天之内，另外一半船员不出意外地知道了这件事。至于事情是如何从“美丽的安卓小姐强吻了ED大副”变成“ED大副强吻了美丽的安卓小姐”的… **不，他一点都不想知道** 。他相信流言止于智者，而且句子的主谓宾很重要。

Lal是一个美好的存在，然而美好的事物总会快速消散。这件事已经过去很久了，从来没有人主动提起过，包括Data。即使Data一而再再而三地否认自己拥有产生感情的能力，只要是个明眼人都能看出来他对Lal的深深的爱。

“不，这不一样，Data，我没有吻过你。”Riker尴尬地干咳了几声。他想喝点酒，但是手上的杯子已经空了。他站起来，镇定地走到复制机旁边要了一杯威士忌。 **冷静** **Riker** ，他喝了口酒然后告诉自己， **冷静** 。

然而Data似乎并不准备放过他：“但我有所有接吻时的数据和记忆，从‘我’这个视角观察到的一切。”

“ **Lal** **的视角** 。”Riker干巴巴地指出。

“但是……”

“闭嘴，Data，”Riker觉得自己的头开始隐隐地作痛，“你怎么突然对接吻那么感兴趣了？”

Data恢复了切牛排的动作（Riker已经几乎要忘记他们还在吃饭了）：“我最近在学习一些人类关于爱情的事情。我发现接吻似乎在人类的情感过程中占了极大地比重，并且拥有丰富的内涵。所以我觉得如果可以理解人类进行接吻这一举动的原因，即使只有一部分，也会让我对人类情感的理解有个进步。”

“哦？”Riker拿着杯子走回到位子上，“那你有什么发现么？”

他们开始聊天了。除去那个诡异的不能在诡异了的开始，这是件好事。

Data停顿了一会儿（这通常意味着他在搜索数据）说：“根据大量的资料，以及我之前的几次经验，我可以初步还原出一些数据，并模拟出一些基础场景。”

“哦Data，接吻可不只是数据。”Riker笑了笑，“这是一种发自内心的行为。我问你，你在接吻的时候有什么感觉？”

Data停了下来，抬起头平静地看着Riker，然后就像往常一样说道：“指挥官，我并没拥有产生主观感受的能力。我所拥有的所有有关于接吻行为的经历对于我来说都只是一种客观的经历，我所能知道的只有对方在我唇上产生了多大的压力这一类的数据采集。虽然Lal拥有产生主观感受的能力，但是由于我的程序没有处理这些数据能力，因此这一部分对于我来说是一些没有逻辑地乱码……”

Riker看着Data快速动着嘴巴蹦出那些长长的、几乎没有停顿的句子，然而他已经不能进行理解了。他感觉脸上一阵燥热，脑子里开始漾起了一阵轻微而甜蜜地眩晕——他醉了，Riker意识到，他相信自己的脸已经红了。他一直觉得自己的酒量应该不差，但是今天他似乎特别、特别轻易地就醉了。他意识中某个小角落似乎蹦出了一些关于几种酒混喝后下场的东西，Pulaski，或者Crusher，曾经告诉过他一些什么，然而他现在已经不怎么想得起来了。

Data还在继续说着什么，期中依然包含着“接吻”、“感情”之类的高频词。不得不说这有点吵，Riker想， **我好像不小心打开了那个话唠开关** 。他有点头痛，比起一长段一长段的句子他更需要安静，但是Data好像并没有什么停下来的迹象。

于是Riker干了之前和Lal一样的事：他站起身，一把拉起Data。

然后吻了上去。

这是一个温和而漫长的吻。Riker拥有极佳的肺活量，而就算Data拥有一整套呼吸系统，安卓并不需要真正意义上的呼吸。但在他们分开之后，这一套超仿真的呼吸系统让安卓开始轻微喘息。Riker握住了Data的手腕，然后不经意地感受到加快了的脉搏。

Data并没有说什么，就好像他的系统需要一点时间来处理刚才发生的事。但也有可能只是在整理数据，Riker想，只不过这停顿让他看起来更像一个人了。Riker笑了起来，问：“接吻的感觉怎么样？”

Data看着他，抬手摸了摸自己地嘴唇。半晌，他开口，语调依然平静：“我感觉……很好。”

 

【END】


End file.
